They Couldn't Help It
by gillywulf
Summary: Naruto became red with anger. “Why you runt” he said from clenched teeth. “You’re Naruto and you’re Sakura. My father told me about you guys because you’re teamed up with my uncle” he said. This story is Xed, file is dead & gone can't bring back 2 life


Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!(If I did….. -)

This takes place just after Sasuke returns home er…. Is _dragged_ back

A pink haired girl walked the empty street, thoughts whirling around in her head. _Maybe I should go there._ She was debating whether or not to visit the reinstated Uchiha. He had just returned from not only defeating his brother, but Orochimaru as well. He hadn't wanted to see them earlier that day. "SAKURA!" Naruto called out to her. She looked up quickly, her thoughts disturbed. "What do you want Naruto?" she asked him. "I just visited Sasuke" He said. Sakura looked him in the eyes. "and he said he wanted to see you" Sakura looked at the ground in disbelief. "I'll see you later" she replied after a while. She took off towards Sasuke's house.

She stood on the porch about to knock on the door. Just as she was about to, she heard a voice from inside the house. "Come in" She opened the door and slowly walked in only to see his back. His handsome black hair was the same as it always was. He no longer wore the odd kimono he wore when he was with Orochimaru. He now wore his blue shirt and white shorts, as he did when her love for him was still young. He bowed his head. "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for what I tried to do when you guys found me. I wasn't the same and I probably won't be for another couple of weeks" He stood up and looked at her, his black eyes bore holes in her; yet, they were softer than they had been before. "Sasuke-kun…" she began. There was dead silence. "I shouldn't have abandoned you guys…" his voice trailed off as it usually did when he talked to her. The house was empty except for a couple of boxes. She was still overwhelmed that he was back. "Well, at least you're back. Naruto and I almost didn't stop looking for you" she walked up to him and embraced him. Sasuke was taken aback by this. Tears trickled down her cheeks even as a thought ran through her head. _A ninja must not show her emotions in any situation. A ninja must not show her emotions in any situation._ _But right now I can. _It repeated itself until she felt his arms close around her. They held each other for what seemed to be hours. "I have to go" she said. She ran out the door.

Sakura walked into the front door of her house. "I'm home!" she yelled. Her mother's head appeared from around a corner. "Where were you?" she asked. Sakura didn't want her parents to know that she had been with Sasuke. "A friend's house" she stated flatly. Her mother's brow was raised. A thin smile was revealed. "Lemme guess, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura blushed. Her mother laughed. "You must be tired from today's mission, get to bed" she commanded. Sakura didn't argue. She knew she was tired and she wanted to see Sasuke again so she slept as soon as her head hit the pillow. She dreamt of the night she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving.

First chapter is only one and half pages so please be nice. FLAMES WELCOME!!

Chapter two!

I don't own Naruto obviously, you know what I would do if I did…

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Sasuke woke early in the morning as he always did. He left for their meeting place. His mind wouldn't leave Sakura. He wondered why she still hugged him after he tried to kill her a year ago. If the guy hadn't jumped in she would be dead. "Thanks for jumping in" he whispered under his breath. He would have killed her. He shook the thought from his head. It sickened him to think about it. He stopped at the bench. He looked at it. Sasuke remembered laying Sakura's knocked out body on it with ease. He continued to stare at it. "Sasuke-kun, what are you looking at?" he heard Sakura say. He jerked his head up to look at her. "Oh, nothing" he said. He started to walk again and she linked her arm in his. Normally if it wasn't Sakura, he would've told her to get off. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind when she did it. Farther down there was another bench that was their meeting place. She looked at him his eyes suddenly turned to the Sharingan. "Get down" he said as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. He smiled and tossed the kunai into the tree. "Come out Naruto" he said as a drop of blood fell from the branch. Naruto jumped from the tree. "That was my leg, Sasuke!" Sasuke's eyes returned to normal. "I know" he said holding his hand out to Sakura. She took it and giggled at Naruto. "C'mon guys, let's go" she said. Naruto sat on the bench and from his pouch took bandages and doctored his leg. Kakashi appeared reading another one of Jiraiya's perverted books. "I didn't think you'd show up today Sasuke" he said not looking up from his book. "After all, this is our last mission together" They looked up at him. "What?" Naruto asked with a bandage in his teeth. "Why is that? Because Naruto has been promoted to tokubetsu jounin" he explained. Naruto dropped the bandage as his jaw dropped. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy. "W-why am I getting promoted?" he asked. Kakashi put his book away. "Because you are extremely strong and almost defeated Orochimaru" he said. Sasuke was puzzled. "But he didn't, I did" he blurted. "I was getting there. Sasuke, you were promoted to jounin as well as you Sakura" they all stared at each other but Naruto pouted. "How come they were promoted higher than me?" he asked. They all ignored him. "Anyway we still have the mission" he reminded them.

When they returned Sasuke pulled Kakashi aside. "Orochimaru told me about the fight between him and Naruto. He went into four-tailed-Kyuubi-state?" he inquired. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "Well I wasn't there because I was still recovering but Yamato told me that he did. Imagine the Kyuubi with four tails" Kakashi remarked. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was cracking jokes to Sakura and making her laugh. He seemed so harmless, but he did remember meeting the Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. That's when he found the source of his intimidation of Naruto. He imagined everything they went through trying to get him. "Uh…Sasuke? Is that all?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded without taking his gaze off them. He walked over to them. "Hey guys, ramen on me" he offered. Naruto looked at Sasuke wide-eyed. "REALLY! I LOVE RAMEN!" he yelled. Sakura laughed. "What?" Naruto asked. "So we can tell" she said pointing. Naruto looked and his boxers had ramen on them. He pulled his pants up and blushed. "I'll see you guys later" he said running back to his home. "I'll treat you another time Naruto!" Sasuke called after him. Naruto waved back and tripped over a stone. Sakura laughed more. Sasuke looked at her. _If only she would smile more often. It brightens up my day, it would probably brighten any one else's._ Sasuke thought. "Let's go" he finally said. She nodded and held his arm as before.

Once they received their order of ramen, Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay at my house tonight. I was going to ask Naruto too but, you know" he said. Sakura nodded enthusiastically with a smile. He nodded. He was happy she could come. He was still skeptical with the way Naruto was joking around with Sakura but he had to some how make it up to them. He felt bad for what he did. Sakura looked at him and saw his face; apparently what he was thinking slowly came up on his face. "Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He lifted his head, caught unawares. "Y-yeah…" he said.

2 full pages this time - here are some random faces you can make- -- , OO

Disclaimer-I do not- wait, you already know, why exactly am I saying this?

That night Naruto and Sakura met up at the gate of the Uchiha district so that they could go to Sasuke's together. Naruto was in the middle of a joke, making Sakura laugh when a voice came from the tree they were walking past. "Hey" it said. They looked up. There standing on one branch and leaning casually on another, was a boy that looked as if he was the result if you crossed Naruto and Sasuke. What caught Sakura's attention was that he was barefoot. "What is a girl like you" he gestured to Sakura, "doing hanging out with a guy like him?" he jumped from the tree. Naruto became red with anger. "Why you runt" he said from clenched teeth. "You're Naruto and you're Sakura. My father told me about you guys because you're teamed up with my uncle" he said. Naruto and Sakura were puzzled at this. "What's your name?" Sakura asked. "Ryu" he answered. Sakura grabbed his wrist and said "we need to borrow you" They took off to Sasuke's once again. Sasuke opened the door to reveal three people. Naruto, Sakura, and a small boy. "You didn't tell us you had a nephew!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke stared in disbelief at the boy. "My father Itachi said that even I could beat you, but he's dead now and my mom walked out on him a couple years ago. The name's Ryu, nice to meet you" Ryu said sticking his hand out. _Talk about ignorant._ Sasuke thought.Sakura took note of Sasuke's odd expression. He took the boy's hand and shook it. _Did Sasuke even know about him? _Sakura thought. "Just to let you know kid, I'm not that weak" Sasuke finally said. Ryu lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Then let's decide this first thing in the morning, I'm sleeping over" he announced pushing his way past Sasuke. Naruto crossed his arms. "Ryu-Teme! Don't mock my friends or you'll get it!" he said chasing after the boy. "You should talk Naruto; you did the same thing the day we were teamed up" Sasuke said closing the door behind Sakura. Naruto turned around and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I remember now" Sakura put on an annoyed face. "So do I" she said. She suddenly became very mad. "I still didn't kill you for that!" Naruto stared at her for a minute then ran away screaming. Ryu appeared from the bottom of the stairs. "How'd he become a tokubetsu jounin?" he asked. Sasuke became irritated. He grabbed Ryu by the scruff of his shirt. "He should reach his dream of becoming Hokage and I hope he does because he risked everything on finding one idiot, me! He might act stupid sometimes and sometimes he really is but that doesn't give you the right to dis him like that!" Sasuke yelled angrily in the boy's face. Sasuke dropped Ryu and sighed. "Just get changed upstairs" he sounded exasperated. _ Sasuke really does see Naruto as a brother now as Naruto did when he was gone._ Sakura thought. Sasuke turned to her. "I'll show you your room" he led her up the stairs. It was a light blue room; she could tell that he was in there when he needed to calm down over something. There was a large couch and a book case. In one corner there was a twin sized bed. She dropped her drawstring bag on the couch and asked where the bathrooms were. After he directed her, he sat on the couch and pulled out a picture from the space in between the two cushions. He stared at the soft face of Sakura on the paper. He shoved it in his pocket right as she walked in. "Do you want anything?" he asked her. "Tea thanks" They walked downstairs having to avoid Naruto chasing Ryu once. Sasuke pulled out two glasses and the tea. He poured it out with extreme accuracy. Sasuke handed one to her only to hear her giggle. "What?" he asked with a smirk. "Nothing it's just that you seem odd serving tea" she replied. "How so?" he asked leaning on the counter. "You just don't look like the type" she said. "Then could you describe the type?" he asked inconspicuously leaning in towards her. "Well, they would be wearing an apron, they would be old and fat, they, they…" She felt Sasuke's lips on hers and closed her eyes. She didn't want to let the moment leave her. Sakura then could feel Sasuke's body closer than it had ever been, in her mind, even closer than when she hugged him. His arm wrapped around her waist. He drew away slowly. He touched his forehead to her's. "…don't kiss like _that _either" she finished. "Is that a good thing?" he wondered. "Yeah" she replied. "_RASENGAN!_" they heard Naruto crash into something. The two of them ran to where they heard it. "Try not to destroy my house, Naruto" Sasuke requested. Naruto's eyes were red as he turned to Sasuke. They returned to normal as he saluted. "Sure thing" He looked at Ryu who was dazed in a pile of cushions and a lamp. "It was his idea" Naruto said pointing accusingly at Ryu. He slowly stood up holding his head. He looked at Naruto with a deathly glare. _What?!_ Sasuke thought as he saw Ryu's eyes. "Sharingan!" he yelled as Naruto glanced to Sasuke for help. Sasuke quickly activated his _own_ Sharingan and asked Naruto to let him take care of Ryu. Naruto obliged and stood next to Sakura. Ryu already had two tomoe against Sasuke's three, the third of which he achieved against Naruto. Sasuke wondered when he could have gotten them; he was young to have the ability to activate even one tomoe. He smirked at Sasuke. "Well, come and get me" he commanded. Hand seals rapidly formed until the he reached the last one in the form of tiger. "Fire style, Dragon flame jutsu!" he yelled taking a huge breath allowing his chest to swell three times its normal size. He then released it at Ryu who had been doing the exact same thing as him at the exact same time. When the fire was gone, there was a huge scorch mark on thee floor between them. Sasuke glared at Ryu in disbelief. _What is he? Sharingan _and_ Dragon flame jutsu? Even Itachi couldn't do that at his age. _Sasuke thought. "Wow, you're worse than what my father said, I could've beat you when I was three. My non-shinobi mother could beat you" Ryu snorted. Sakura glanced at Naruto only to see him slowly starting to glow in red chakra. "Sasuke, it's Naruto" Sasuke looked back. Naruto was entering Kyuubi-state. "Not good" he said once again facing Ryu. Sasuke's eyes were no longer Sharingan.

Sasuke entered Naruto's mind to talk to the beast. Naruto stood in front of the cage as well. "Kyuubi, if you want to draw blood, go ahead, but not his" Sasuke told the Kyuubi. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, this kid's got to die, we both know that! Sasuke, c'mon" Sasuke could almost hear Naruto pleading. "No Naruto, it's still just him and I in the Uchiha clan, the clan can't die out" Naruto was deep in thought, Sasuke could tell. "That's why Sakura's around right? You love her don't you?" Sasuke was taken aback. "I'm going to kill him" Naruto stated.

another one done! UPDATES SOON!

Same ol' disclaimer you know it

Sasuke turned around to stare at Naruto who just entered one-tail-Kyuubi-state. Naruto lunged at Ryu and in no time had him on the floor under a raged _two_-tailed- Kyuubi foot. He glimpsed at Sasuke. "I don't know Naruto" he said. Naruto slowly returned to normal seeing confusion in Sasuke's eyes. He lifted his foot off Ryu and scowled at him. "Don't say or do anything like that again, got it?!" he commanded. Sasuke jogged upstairs quickly before anybody could notice. He crept into his room and closed the door. He took out the cheerful picture of Sakura from his pocket. He stared at it thinking of what Naruto said. _That's why Sakura's around right? You love her don't you?_ The words echoed in his head until it throbbed. Sasuke put his hand on his head in an attempt to calm his thoughts. He loved her, even she knew that, and he knew she loved him, but something seemed wrong about it. He didn't know what it was though. The door opened. Sasuke shoved the photo in his pocket again. Sakura walked in and sat next to him on the sofa. Sasuke pretended to stare at his knee. _That's why Sakura's around right? _He shook the thought from his head. Sakura didn't bother asking what was wrong because she knew he would deny anything to be wrong. "Well?" She heard him say. "Well what?" she asked. He looked at her. "You always ask me if something's wrong when I walk away from you guys" he said. "You still know us even though you've been gone for almost three years" she stated. He sat up and rested his head on the wall. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Her face was something he had missed without knowing it. He leaned in again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El finito! School started and everything's hectic bare with me now. Updates soon. FLAMES WELCOME!!!


End file.
